Liberty's Kids: Midnight Ball
by sugandya
Summary: Washington decides to host a ball for Lafayette's birthday. Meanwhile, James decides to take this opportunity to prove his gentlemanship to Sarah... Does he succeed? PG-13 for adult themes.


_Midnight Ball_ by Bulgogi S. (subu_show@yahoo.com)

**Disclaimer: **Liberty's Kids is property of DIC, PBS, and some other things I'm too lazy to research. This is my second and possibly last fanfic. It's ...not so short, sweet (Read:bitter.) and just a little crazy (Read: stupid.). But not to worry: anyone who likes romance and (poorly interpreted) whimsy, and a little (spoiled) cheesecake may just enjoy this! (Or not.) ****Note: **This event is not based on historical accounts. This is a parody of the television show.

L' Marquise du Lafayette is a kind and strong spirited French noble, nineteen years of age. He has been in the American colonies for quite some time now, helping General Washington in the war against the British. Lafayette felt proud of himself, being able to help the Americans. But he did feel a bit empty. General Washington could see it in Lafayett's eyes that something was wrong. Like a kind homesickness.

General Washington did remember Lafayette mentioning that his birthday was coming in three months. Lafayette devoted so much to the people, and all for free. Washington felt he owed something to Lafayette. The brave general spent most of his off day trying to conjure up something for the Marquise. Finally, he had the perfect idea! He remember when Lafayette spoke about the lavish balls he would either throw or attend in France. His eyes seemed to flicker during the descriptions. Washington smiled to himself. He would host a surprise masquerade ball for Lafayette's birthday.

Washington soon paid a visit to Pennsylvania. He went to drop in on Dr. Franklin in his print shop, since Dr. Franklin probably had good references to people that could help him set up for a French-style ball. "Hello, Dr. Franklin!" said General Washington upon entering Franklin's office. "I came to ask you something." "Yes, General?" asked the Doctor. "Do you remember Marquise d' Lafayette?" asked Washington. "Of course I do!" said Dr. Franklin. "What about him?" General Washington sighed and smiled. "Lafayette dedicates so much to the colonies...and for no pay at all. I thought, as a gift for his great dedication, we could present for him a masquerade ball, just like the ones the French aristocracy have." Washington paused to wait for a response. Dr. Franklin didn't need to think about this. He chuckled before replying: "Lafayette may become angry when he finds out we are giving him something for his duty, although he clearly stated for _anyone_ not to do so. But, I do belive his heart and soul are ready for an affair like this!" "So, you will help me with this, Doctor?" asked Washington. "Of course, General!" said Dr. Franklin. They both exited the office to tell the others about the plans.

So, weeks passed and the preparations for the party were underway. Franklin found a ballroom in the Pennsylvania area to use, which was located on a friend's estate. The best seamstresses and wig makers and jewelers from around the colonies were hired to produce masquerade attire for everyone invited. The best chefs were rounded up to plan out the menus and design a cake. And decorators came to beautify the interiors, musicians to create atomnosphere. Both Washington and Franklin felt confident about the party.

Back at the print shop, the children were excited about the upcoming party. James was excited, but not nearly as much as Sarah. And most excited of all was Henri, who everyone involved in planning feared would spoil everything if he saw Lafayette before the party. Drastic meaures were made to keep Henri and Lafayette apart for now. "Oooh, I cannot wait for ze party!" said Henri, pacing around Sarah's room with a basket of sweet rolls in his arms. "I am so 'ungry...I get 'ungry when I become excited!" he said before he took a bite of the roll. Sarah, who was sitting at the desk, smirked. "You're always hungry, Henri. You must always be excited about something." she said before trying to snatch a roll from the basket. Henri immediately the bowl snatched away from her.

"Ze dancing, Ze food, Ze music!" said Henri. He sat his basket of rolls in front of Sarah and proceeded to waltz around the room. "Ze night will be filled with mystery and romance!" Henri chimed as his eyes filled with stars. "The mystery of the missing cake," muttered James with a smirk. "And the romancing of the dessert with your stomach." said Sarah after she finished her bite of bread. "Quiet! I would do nothing of ze sort!" protested Henri.

James, who was sitting on Sarah's bed, smiled and began to think to himself. "That will be a nice chance to show Sarah how much of a gentleman I can--- Wait, what am I thinking?" He thought as he raised an eyebrow. "It's not as if she thinks I'm _that_ bad...I think. I mean, come on. I'm a nice person. But...Sarah...I want her to think better of me. She thinks I'm just a child. Well! I'll prove to her that I'm more than that! I'll--"

Sarah and Henri watched as James made strange facial expressions. "Zat one looks more like Hancock," said Henri. "I think the previous one did more so." said Sarah. "You know? I agree." said Henri, stroking his chin and eating yet another roll."

It was a few hours before the ball. Lafayette had arrived in town earlier that week and was staying with Dr. Franklin. Dr. Franklin left with Washington to wait at the mansion, and the children followed soon after. Moses and two Minute Men stayed behind to give Lafayette a ride ot the mansion where the party would be. Before going to Lafayette, Moses consulted with the soldiers. "Now," said Moses. "If the gentle persuasion plan fails, I will say "Look at that cat," and you act out the hijacking. Got it?" "Got it, Moses!" said one of the men with a salute. The other man nodded and smiled happily. Moses left them and went to Lafayette. "Come, Lafayette," said Moses. "Let's take a carriage ride." "In ze dark?" asked Lafayette. "Where is everyone?" "They'll be back soon," said Moses in a very reassuring voice. "Where will we be going?" asked Lafayette. "...For a ride around town." said Moses, becoming a little irritated. "Why?" asked Lafayette.

Moses knew he had to resort to plan "B." "Look at that cat!" he said in a loud, but not too awkward voice, while pointing to a tree. "What cat?" asked Lafayette. The two men scrambled out and bound and gagged Lafayette before tossing him into the carriage. Moses and the two men mounted the carriage and rode into the woods.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" said one of the seamstresses in a sing-songy voice. "I swear I thought you were a little girl!" "But 'OW!?" cried Henri. "I couldn't read that handwriting on the order form!" she said with a frown. Henri now was scorned. Oh thank you, James. Thank you and your sorry last-minute penmanship. Henri pouted and sat on the bed. He folded his arms and tried not to cry. The seamstress looked at Henri with a frown, and headed over to the room that Sarah was in to help her finish dressing.

Somewhere in the woods, Lafayette managed to work his way out of the binds. He poked his head out of the carriage window. "Hello, Moses!" he said, looking to the roof. Moses grumbled. "Are we going to a party??" Lafayette asked. "NO! " shouted Moses. "Please, sit down!" "Yes we are!" said a giggly Lafayette. "Is he drunk?" asked one of the men to Moses. "No..." said Moses. "He isn't."

Henri eyed the dress. His mind was in a rage. "Zat is eet!" he cried. "I am going to Lafayette's party, even if I 'ave to wear ZAT!" Henri grabbed the dress and ran behind the dressing screen. Meanwhile, Sarah was applying the finishing touches on her makeup. "It's so white." she said. "I don't know if anyone will recognize me...well, hence the name 'masquerade'" she said as she applied a small silk cutout of a heart to her bosom. James, in a few rooms down, was gagging at the tightness of the collar while a few men helped him apply his makeup. "This make up is...is...AH-CHOO...Is so white! Who is going to recognize me??" "Hence the name 'Masquerade..." said a man as he applied a small silk cut out of a heart to James's contorted cheek before putting on the powdered wig over his head.

Moses and the men quickly dressed into their formals outside. They opened the carriage door for Lafayette and gestured for him to follow. "Is this a party?" he asked once more, looking at the windows of the mansion. No one answered this time. They opened the doors for Lafayette. All of the guests chimed "Surprise!" The young Frenchman's large doe eyes began to sparkle from the lights of the room and the lights of excitement in his soul. "My...my god..." he whispered under his breath. Tears came to his eyes. "I have never felt so....you did not 'ave to...I told you not to--" "For you, Marquise." said Washington with a bow. Lafayette walked around slowly to take in all of the magnificent scenery. Everything seemed to be in nothing but silver and pearl and gold . He was so happy--

"LAFAYETTE!" a young voice cried from the back. "'APPY BIRTHDAY!" It was Henri. People could be seen shuffling around in the crowd to make way for the boy. Henri burst in front of him, donning the dress and a large, powdered wig.

Before Lafayette could comment on Henri's appearance, the urchin jumped in the air twice and skipped straight to the buffet table. His job was done, and it was time for him to eat. "... Z-z-zat sounds like a _good_ idea as well!" said Lafayette, who hopped twice and followed Henri. "See why I love the French?" said Dr. Franklin to Thomas Jefferson. "Of course I see," chuckled Jefferson. "As do I.".

So, the party began. Sarah and James stood watching other people. Sarah was trying to balance her wig, and James kept contorting his face; not because of the makeup, but because he couldn't figure out a way to ask Sarah to join him for the dance. "Let's mingle!" suggested Sarah immediately once she got her wig settled. James stammered a bit before Sarah grabbed his arm and dragged him towards a group of people. At first, all was well. But, during the mingling, a young man tapped James's back. James turned to face him. "Excuse me," said the young man, who was taller and easily three years older than James. He was the son of the owners of the mansion they were at. "...Yes?" said James. "Do you know the name of the young miss over there?" asked the young man, pointing to Sarah, who was talking to a few young women and a young man. "That's Sarah. Sarah Ph-Phillips." said James, feeling just a tad uneasy. The young man smirked. "She's very lovely." And, without a further word, the young man made his way past James and over to Sarah.

"She's lovely..." thought James, quoting the young man. "How can he tell? Everyone looks alike here!" That wasn't what bothered James. Really though, why did he feel so uneasy about this older man asking Sarah's name? Several men have done the same thing before, but why tonight?

He knew why. He wasn't ready to admit it to himself, however.

James suddenly noticed that Sarah and the young man weren't around anymore. James glanced around hurriedly looking for his friend. Then, everyone on the floor began to dance, almost instinctively, and quite rapidly. James screamed as he was snatched up by a wild young lady, who led him through the dance when she realized he was too distracted to lead properly. During the whirling, James thought he saw Sarah dancing with the young man... He tried to keep his eye on her the whole time. As she danced she occasionally exchanged partners. She even waltzed with a few young women, which made the problem of keeping up with her an even tougher one, as many of the masqueraders looked too much alike from a distance.

Suddenly, Sarah finally stopped dancing and made her way to the door that lead to the garden. James pried himself away from what was probably his tenth dancing partner (Oddly enough, it was Henri.) and headed out the door to the garden.

"Sarah!" cried James as he tried to catch up with her. It was getting darker as Sarah paced away from the house; the only lights around now was that from the stars and the moon. James regretted not having grabbed a lantern beforehand, but, since she was in all white, the job of finding and catching up to her wouldn't be too hard. Sarah stopped at a tree and looked at the sky. James was finally able to catch up with her. "SARAH!" he cried. Sarah..."Sarah" was surprised when James cried out her name. She didn't have a chance to speak, however. "Sarah! I've been trying to catch up with you in the ballroom!" he said with a slight chuckle. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to--" "Ooh, young man," said "Sarah," with a French accent and a slightly deeper voice..." I am not ze one you call "Sarah." she said with a giggle. "Wha--wha...?" James looked the young lady over. Right. It wasn't Sarah. Sarah had a small silk heart on her bosom. This young lady had a star. James felt himself blush. "Oh my god, " he said, looking at the star, and then her face. "I'm very sorry." The lady smiled. "It is just fine!" she said before kissing James's forehead. "Wait 'ere. Why don't I fetch 'err for yoo?" suggested the young lady. "What ees err name again..?"

"It was very nice dancing with you." said Sarah to the young man. "Now, I wonder where James is...?" The young man raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he said. "Who is this 'James' fellow?" he asked with a smirk. "He is a friend of mine, " said Sarah. "I wanted to ask him for a dance." "He must be no real gentleman," said the young man. "What do you mean?" asked Sarah. "I mean, " said the young man. "If he were any sort of gentleman, he would have asked you for a dance, not wait on a such a beautiful young lady." The man smirked as if he had just topped the icing on the cake. For a moment, Sarah thought he had made a point. But then again, after glancing around, she saw how busy the dance floor was. "Don't jump to such conclusions..." she said, her voice becoming low. "Perhaps he became caught up in..."

Dr. Franklin saw the look on Sarah's face and became concerned. He could tell something was bothering her. "Is something the matter?" he asked after heading over to her. "Hello, Dr. Franklin." said Sarah. "Nothing's really the matter...I just can't find James." "Oh!" said Dr. Franklin. "I just saw him head out to the garden with that young French lady." "...Y-you mean Henri...?" ask Sarah. "No." said Dr. Franklin. "I mean young French lady." Sarah felt as if her heart dropped. She didn't even know James was like that! Why would James want to be alone with some lady?? Surely not to get a story. Sarah felt a little angry for some reason. She had to control herself, though. "Don't jump to such conclusions..." Sarah chanted in her mind.

The young man smiled at her. "Dear Sarah," he said in a whispery voice. "Come to my room. There's a full view of the garden from there. You might find him easier then..." Although Sarah was upset, her guard wasn't let down. "No..." she said. "I don't need any help on this; I can find him on my own." Sarah brushed past the other guests and headed out to the garden. She saw the young French lady heading out of the gates of the Garden. Sarah's blood boiled a little. Before she could do anything, the young lady called her. "Sarah Phillips?" she asked, approaching Sarah.. Sarah was shocked. "Why y-yes!" said Sarah, placing her hand over her chest in surprise. "How did you--" "Zee young man in zee garden named James thought I was you." said the young lady. "But I told 'eem I would find you and tell you that 'ee was looking for you." Sarah smiled at the young lady. "Th-thank you.." said Sarah. "Thank you so much!" The young lady smiled and lightly kissed Sarah, her hand on her cheek. "Ee was right," said the young lady after she pulled away. "You are beautiful. Ee told me to give that kiss to you..." The young French lady walked away and left Sarah. Sarah was silent. She headed straight into the garden.

Henri enjoyed the dinner table immensely. As he reclined against the bowl of champagne, he ate eclairs, petit fours, glaceéd fruits, and other wonderful things. He uttered about how wonderful it was to be around such a vast amount of food. Suddenly, an older man strolled up to the table. "Well, well, well!" bellowed the older man, patting his plump belly. "It looks as if we have a tiny little morsel nibbling away at the sweets!" Henri kept eating. "You know..." said the older man, his arms folded behind his back as he encircled the table. "I have a few sweets in my room that I am sure you will love..." Henri didn't respond. He wanted to see how far this old fool would try to get. The old man unfolded his arms from behind himself and rested a hand on Henri's knee. "You know," said the man. "I don't mind getting rowdy down here. Goddamn," he said, stroking Henri's thigh. "You're a scrawny gal." That was it. Henri sprang up and lifted his skirts. He hadn't bothered putting on any undergarments since he didn't know what went underneath those dresses besides crinoline. "Do you zee now??" He said. The man looked on in utter shock. "This ends ze confusion! Oui? Oui?" he said as he shook his hips before he put his skirts down. The man was silent. "I..." he began. "...Do not care!" Henri took this as his cue to run.

Dr. Franklin, Moses, Lafayette, and the guests were close-to-drunk as they could get without falling down. Henri hurried towards them, screaming his lungs out. "ELP ME!" shrieked Henri as he leapt onto Dr. Franklin's shoulders, his skirts blocking Franklin's sight. "Oh! Oh my lord!" said Dr. Franklin, twirling around with Henri. "Oh my lord! MOSES! Get him off! He has on no undergarments!" the Doctor cried. Moses and Lafayette couldn't stop chuckling. "Hennnnnriiii!" roared Moses in his scolding voice, laughing hysterically. "Oh, oh my GOD!" cried Lafayette "Do zat again!" "HENNNNRIII!" roared Moses before collapsing into a laughing pile of mess before being dogpiled by a few other drunken aristocrats. "Oh my loorrd," said Lafayette. "My dear wife...My dear wife would love to hear zat...if she was 'ere! Where iz my wife??" Lafayette stumbled and reached out for a giggling woman, embracing her. "Right now," he slurred. "Y-yoo...are mah wife!" Dr. Franklin kept running and spinning until he eventually fainted. Henri pulled himself out from underneath the Doctor and ran to hide from the freakish old man (the pervert, not Dr. Franklin.) , who was probably ambushed by the drunken guests.

Sarah walked deep into the garden before she found James, who was sitting by a pond. James had taken off his wig and removed the mass of the makeup from his face. "James...?" said Sarah as she knelt down beside him. James looked up and blinked his eyes in surprise. "Y-you came!" he said happily. "Of course!" said Sarah. "I've been looking for you! I wanted to ask you for a dance." she said with a smile. James blushed. "Oh-Oh really??" he said. "I was going to a-ask you earlier." he said as he turned his eyes from her face towards his feet. "But...so many things happened at once. " Sarah smiled and tilted her head. There was a pause of silence. Sarah still felt warm by James's "delivery" made by the young French woman. She didn't know how to approach him about it. While she thought, she took her handkerchief and wiped away the makeup, and removed her wig before letting her own hair down. James wasn't paying much attention to her.

James's head suddenly turned to face her. "Sarah..." he asked in a soft yet confident voice; his cheeks were tinged red. He held out his open hand to her. "May I have this dance?" Sarah took his hand and nodded. They stood and walked a little ways from the bank. She curtsied, he bowed. He placed his hand on her lower back; her arm went around his neck. Their free arms were linked by their fingers interlocking into one another, and they began to dance along the garden, around the white rose bushes that seemed to glow in the light of the moon. There was no music; it didn't matter. For the first moments, they laughed, feeling a little awkward. But eventually, they would become synchronized with one another. They waltzed what seemed to be all over the flower garden. Their eyes were locked on one another. Suddenly, it hit James what was going on around him. His face grew hot, but he continued and welcomed the reality. Sarah found herself bringing her lips towards James's. James didn't move away from her. If anything, he inched a little closer to her, accepting her affection.

Their lips became locked. James felt his arms go limp, and his body began to shiver. Sarah held James tightly. One of her hands crept up to his hair. She began to stroke it gently in a motherly fashion. James's arms regained their strength, and they went around Sarah's waist. They both dropped to the ground with Sarah on top, never breaking their kiss or their embrace. Sarah's hands roamed to James's collar and shirt; loosening both; James's hands began to undo Sarah's bodice. Sarah's hand slipped into James's shirt, stroking his bare skin; James's own hand began to knead Sarah's breast. Both of them began shuddering and moaning--

"I see you 'ave found one another!" someone announced in a cheerful voice. It was the young French lady, Beside her was Henri, still dressed up. Both Sarah and James were shocked. "M-Madame du Lafayette!?!!" shrieked James. Sarah rolled herself off James and pulled her bodice together. "M-Madame du Lafayette?" she asked. "You are--" "I am ze wife of ze Marquise!" she said with a smile. "Everyone in ze house is drunk or 'ave fainted. Petite 'Enri came to me and we looked for you two, since you too are still..." Madame gave them both a once-over. "...Normal." Sarah and James still felt embarrassed. "Henri," said James. "Don't you dare say a word about this to--" "A word about what?" said Henri with a smirk across his face. "I did not zee a thing!" Sarah and James were relieved.

"Madame," said Sarah as the four of them headed back towards the mansion. "What are you doing here in the colonies?" "Well," Madame answered. "I missed my dear 'usband, so, I came to ze colonies. I 'ave been 'ere for a while. I stayed at inns while I was trying to find 'eem I was fortunate to catch ze word of my 'usbands surprise birthday party from General Washington 'imself!" "That's fascinating!" said Sarah. "By the way Madame," continued Sarah. "Thank you for the...delivery." Madame blushed. "It was definitely...a pleasure." she said. James looked at both of the young women in a confused manner.

The party continued short of a few people that night. Henri became sleepy and sneaked off to a secluded room for a nap. Madame du Lafayette retrieved her husband and hauled him to a guest bedroom to keep until his revival. John Hancock was found naked in the shrubbery for reasons unknown. Sarah and James returned to the secluded area deep in the garden, and continued their waltz until sunrise. They were eventually found in the afternoon, sleeping embraced and propped against a tree.

General Washington spoke to Dr. Franklin as he watched Marquise and Madame du Lafayette stroll the garden. Washington was pleased that the ball went so well, and that Lafayette was so happy. Lafayette was pleased to be given such a party. And he was even more pleased that his wife was there to enjoy it with him. "Darling," he whispered softly into her ear as they strolled. "I still cannot belive you lied to that young lady, telling 'err zat ze boy told you to delver zat "message" just so you could steal a kiss from 'err!" His wife could do nothing but giggle. But that wasn't her priority. She felt she had suceeded in another way.

**End Notes:**

1. This story is a bit choppy.   
2. And I don't care.  
3. Yes, Lafayette's married. He spoke of his wife (whom was reffered to as a dinner roll... or something) in the episode about his arrival.  
4. Mme du Lafayette kissed Sarah where?! In the garden. Why? So she could push Sarah on to further pursue James. Pretty drastic. But it worked. 
4.5 So, did Sarah and James "hook up?" Or does James wake up to find out this was all a dream? Or is Sarah having a vivid daydream... Or is Henri eating mushrooms from the cow pasture again, and this is one of his trips...? (ITS THE LATTER!)  
5. What about Henri? He did escape the wrath of Mr. Leering Old Man.  
6. I this is my second and last fanfic (For a while.) I've got things to do...I hate writing fanfics, but I have to put my werid ideas down somehow...well...there's always that other thing...*tinkers with fan art site* 

Who doesn't love reviews and comments? subu_show@yahoo.com 


End file.
